This project will explore the effect of transfer factor upon the immunologic and clinical behavior of patients with coccidioidomycosis (cocci) who have impairment of cell-mediated immune responsivity (CMIR). In such patients, the immunologic response to TF, both specific and non- specific, will be assessed. Simultaneously, the effect of TF on the clinical course of the disease will be evaluated. The CMIR of patients with well-documented coccidioidomycosis will be assessed by skin testing and in vitro tests reflecting CMIR. Those with impaired CMIR will be entered into a controlled trial employing TF from cocci-positive or cocci-negative donors. Skin tests, CMIR in vitro tests and clinical response will be followed. These studies should indicate the potential role of TF therapy in patients with impaired CMIR to specific infectious agents, with cocci serving as a model for a number of other infections such as tuberculosis, leprosy, histoplasmosis and cryptococcal disease.